The goal of this project is to establish the role and relationship of collagen matrix to tumor growth and metastasis. The first objective is to establish the structure, organization, function, type and metabolism of collagen in malignantly transformed cells and in tumors. Currently the collagen metabolism of chemically transformed cells is being compared to that of their parent cell lines. The collagen distribution and type in tumors produced by these cell lines is being determined in order to establish the origin of connective tissue in tumors, that is, whether collagen is synthesized as a result of host response to tumor growth and/or a result of oncogenic cell synthesis. Finally, studies are being initiated to determine whether the cell matrix interactions are important in metastasis.